Ella Está De Acuerdo Con Eso
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Ash Y Serena se encuentran con Misty y Brock, y Serena se entera de una muy dura verdad, y es que Ash no le interesa tener alguna relación con ella, por qué él ha amado a otra persona, un poco de AAML, y Serena es el tema principal, y para su sorpresa ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, Está es una historia autorizada para su traducción, por parte de Mimi-Kiki-Dits a Joselito.


**_Ella Está De Acuerdo Con Eso_****_. _**

**_Está es una historia autorizada para su traducción, por parte de Mimi-Kiki-Dits a Joselito espero que les guste esta nueva historia que con mucho gusto traduje para todos espero que sean de su total, agrado atte.: Joselito. Una vez gracias Mimi, por dejarme traducir está historia…_**

**_Descargo.: tanto los personajes de pokémon no me pertenecen y tampoco la serie a como sí les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, está historia solo lo hago para entretener a todos los lectores… _**

**_[Mimi-Kiki-Dits]._**

* * *

—En cual está Ash comiéndose su hamburguesa y Misty está molesta y serena esta verde de la envidia, y Brock se enamora [de nuevo].

—"Así que Ash serena movió sus ojos tímidamente "a dónde vamos ahora Ash.

—Ash se encogió los hombros y contesta distraídamente "¿qué tal sí vamos a almorzar tal vez?"

— No lo sé Serena suspiró y dice ok Ash y Ash, mi cabello se me está quemando.

—Ash– asintió y respondió genial– Serena, buena idea. —Entonces Serena agarra su mano y la sacude, y dice.

—Ash despierta, dijo serena.

—Entonces Ash salió de su trance y miró a su alrededor "¿Qué?" pasa Pregunto es el equipo Rocket de nuevo esta atacando.

—A Serena casi se le salen los ojos.

—"No pero tú tampoco estabas aquí, te pregunte si querías ir a un lugar y me dijiste, que iríamos a almorzar eso no se te hace muy familiar.

—Entonces Ash se rasco su cabeza y se ríe.

—Claro lo siento mucho Serena, sí quiero ir a almorzar, sin embargo.

—Serena sonríe y dice por allí hay un restaurante y ella apunta con su dedo un toldo con lunares y con un letrero colgando del pomo de la perta que está abierto 24/7 de doce a doce todos los días y en eso el estomago de Ash le suena, y entonces sale disparado hacia el restaurante, "¿También nosotros podríamos cocinar eh Pikachu?".—Su ratón amarillo movió sus ojos y él contesto muy sarcásticamente.

—"! Pikapi ¡ ! Pika ¡ ! Chu ¡" y Ash se frotó su cabeza, Compañero usted sabe lo que usted quiere, Claro amigo.

— Ellos empujaron la puerta obscura y entraron y Serena también hizo lo mismo, entonces tengo a Ash para mi sólita pensó Felizmente Serena pero en ese momento siente culpa por Clemont, él es mi amigo también y me encantaría pasar más tiempo con él pero es diferente, de todos modos no debería sacarlo del camino, entonces ella parpadea a la luz oscilante, sórdido de la astilla del techo blanco y se desliza en un stand con goma en una funda de cojines rojos deshilachados, un mesero vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de botón se acerca a la mesa con un block de notas y un lapicero para tomar la orden del cliente.

—"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" dice el mesero con un fuerte acento Sinnoh, entones Ash Sonrió y dijo.

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa con una soda, "Serena aprieta el puente de su nariz, cierto ella piensa en Ash y en la comida que va a pedir, y se escuchan los tintineo de las campanas de la puerta avisando la entrada de un nuevo cliente, y se escucharon una voz, y entonces Exclamó. —"¿Bien Brock creo que eso está muy bien?"

—entonces se escucho otra voz estate tranquila dice, Mi comida es la mejor pero que se va a ser.

—Entonces Ash eleva su mirada y notó que él camarero se fue antes de que él pidiera todo lo del menú, se pone de pie y se va a la otra mesa junto a la par de ellos, Serena estiró su cuello y miró a una pelirroja con cola de caballo y a un chico mayor de piel obscura y con el pelo castaño.

—"¿Brock Misty pregunto Ash?"—muy incrédulo, "¿Ash?" preguntaron los dos al unisonó, lo ven y de inmediato y del rostro del muchacho se desata una sonrisa.

—"Ash él chico se escabulle de la chica que estaba alrededor de que estaba allí pegado a un lado en el suelo y Serena los observa con diligencia.

—Ash cuando él vio al chico aproximándose parpadea.

—"¿Brocko que estás haciendo aquí pregunto Ash para bien o para mal?"

—Brock se encogió los hombros y dice Yo estoy muy bien y estoy en Kalos en unos Asuntos, —"¿y que hay de ti Ash?"

—Entonces la chica camina hacia donde están hablando los dos y le agarra la parte delantera de su camisa y dice.

—Todavía me debes una bicicleta, Sr. maestro pokémon.

—Caray Mist todavía piensas que yo te debo tú bicicleta, pero por dios sí la enfermera joy hace tiempo que te la reemplazo.

—La chica resopla pero le permite hablar y también estabas utilizando esa tonta escusa para seguirme si lo fue, no lo fue, que sí lo fue, que no lo fue que sí lo fue.

—Quietos los dos grito Brock pensé que está discusión ya había quedado terminada hace mucho tiempo había terminado esto, pero me equivoque, y además sus ojos se les formaron pequeños corazoncitos y cuando él detecto un dulce olor a una flor, entonces el dijo.

—Ya ven que no podemos estar discutiendo cuando estamos en presencia de una joven mujer tan bella,

—"él entonces se arrodillo al suelo, junto a Serena "Señorita es usted la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida."

—Misty cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y dijo eso debería ser ilegal, Dijo Misty.

—Ash Asintió y le susurro algo en su oído que la hizo reír, Serena miró a los dos y su postura y su tono de voz todo era real y piensa que ellos dos podrían ser una pareja.

—Cómo Sea Brock se abaja de sus rodillas y se sacude sus pantalones. —"¿Ash Quieres pasar en la cuidad por un día con nosotros.

—Ash Asiente con su cabeza y luego ve a Serena con la vista, preguntándole "¿te importa?" lo hace pero ella miente pero está sacudiendo su cabeza mientras le da una pequeña sonrisa voy a estar aquí siempre a la espera de él, pero ella sabe que nunca se va a dar la vuelta para verla por qué ahí está Misty frente a él y para su mayor sorpresa ella está de acuerdo con eso… —

**_Bueno espero que les guste mi traducción de este fic para mí ha sido un placer de haberlo traducido al español y pronto tendré nuevas historias para todos ustedes mis lectores por el momento me despido y esperen nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics muy pronto atte.: Joselito…_**

* * *

**_~Joselito~_**


End file.
